In a computer network such as the Internet, users can identify web servers, email servers, or other resources by alphanumerical domain names. However, routers, switches, and other network services or devices identify such resources by numerical IP addresses. A domain name system facilitates operations of such computer networks by providing a translation service between an alphanumeric domain name and a corresponding numerical IP address. For example, a domain nameserver can translate domain name “www.example.com” to IP address “192.168.0.1.” Routers, switches, or other computer services or devices can then access resources associated with the domain name based on the translated IP address.